lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Idols
The Teen Idols are a pop punk band based in Nashville, Tennessee. They were formed in 1992 by Phillip Hill and originally broke up in 2003 before reuniting in 2008. History The band was formed in 1992 and quickly gained local popularity while playing at venues such as Lucy's Record Shop and receiving frequent airplay on Nashville college radio.BiographyA Moveable Fest During the mid-90s, they released several EPs under the local indie label, House O' Pain.Discography In 1996, the Nashville Music Association nominated the band for their Independent Artist of the Year award.Band biography at Fueled by Ramen A year later, the Teen Idols released their first full-length album under the indie label Honest Don's Records. They released two other albums under the Honest Don's label before signing to Fueled by Ramen in early 2003. Around that time, Keith left the band and Kevin (formerly of Detroit-based P.T.'s Revenge) took over the vocals. Shortly thereafter, the band released the album Nothing to Prove in July, 2003, but broke up during the subsequent tour. During their heyday, the Teen Idols headlined many tours in the U.S. and played support with other notable bands such as NOFX, Anti-Flag, Less Than Jake, and The Queers. After the breakup of the Teen Idols, Heather, Matt Yonker, and Kevin joined forces with Geis and Gui from Rehasher and briefly toured and recorded as the band Bullets to Broadway. The band released one album, Drink Positive, and supported Less Than Jake on their 2006 European tour. Phillip has done duty with many bands including The Queers, Screeching Weasel, and Even in Blackouts. On December 26, 2008, the Teen Idols announced on their MySpace blog that they had decided to come out of retirement and would soon be making new records and playing shows again.The Return of Teen Idols!!! In early 2009, the Teen Idols announced a tentative agreement to sign with Fat Wreck Chords."Teen Idols sign to Fat Wreck." Punknews.org. March 23, 2009. In June 2009, the Teen Idols introduced their new bassist, Yvonne Szumski (guitarist of Chicago's pop punk outfit The Scissors) on the Insubordination Festival tour."The Scissors guitarist joins the Teen Idols". The Scissors MySpace page. In December of 2009, guitar player Phillip Hill was hospitalized with four broken ribs and a collapsed lung after trying to break up a fight. Because he lacked health insurance, an account was set up to help raise money for his medical bills."Teen Idols guitarist hospitalized, account set up to help pay medical bills" Punknews.org. Dec. 8, 2009 Members Current Members *Phillip Hill – guitar (1992-current) *Keith Witt – vocals (1995-2000) (2008-current) *Chris Mason – drums (2009-current) *Yvonne Szumski – bass (2009-current) Former Members *Jemima Kate – bass (2008-2009) *Kevin Sierzega – vocals (2001-2003) *Heather Tabor – bass (1996-2003) *Matt "Drastic" Yonker – drums (1996-2003) *Wes White – drums (1994-1996) *Roxsan Biggerstaff – bass (1995-1996) *Keaton Sims – vocals (1994-1995) *Janell Saxton – bass (1992-1995) *Steve Saxton – drums (1992-1994) *Matt Benson – vocals (1992-1993) *Chris Trujillo – drums (1992) Discography Studio albums *''Teen Idols'' (1997) *''Pucker Up'' (1999) *''Full Leather Jacket'' (2000) *''Nothing to Prove'' (2003) Singles and EPs *''Old Days, Old Ways'' (EP) (1993) *''Nightmares'' (EP) (1994) *''Let's Make Noise'' (EP) (1995) *''Teen Idols Split with Mulligan Stu''(EP) (1996) *''V.M.Live Presents Teen Idols'' (EP) (1996) *''Teen Idols/Khrissy'' (split EP) (1996) *''Four On the Floor'' (4-way split EP) (1998) *''Short Music for Short People'' (Compilation) (1999) *''Teen Idols/Spread'' (split EP) (1999) *''The Dysfunctional Shadowman Split CD'' (2003) Compilation appearances *''Four On the Floor'' (1998) *''Short Music for Short People'' (1999) *''Another Round of Golf, Vol 5'' (2003) References External Links *Teen Idols @ MySpace Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Fueled By Ramen Bands Category: Links to Wikipedia